


The Butterfly Effect - 29 chapters plus epilogue

by missthingsplace



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Complete, Gen, M/M, Rating: PG13, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-25
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 13,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime during series two</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Butterfly Effect

 

 

**Title: The Butterfly Effect - 1/30**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen, Toshiko, Owen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set sometime during series two  
Spoilers: Fragments, Cyberwoman  
Warnings: Angst, crossover with Doctor Who  
Rating: PG13 for whole series.  
  
A/N This fic is complete and the chapters are short deliberately. The angst builds slowly ... 

 

Ianto had a frown on his face and his hands on his hips as he watched the images from the Plass on the computer monitor in front of him on Jack's desk. The images of Jack running across the Plass towards the blue box that sat strangely inconspicuously in the middle of it.

 

The frown deepened when the door opened and a tall skinny man emerged, who was immediately engulfed in a bear hug by Jack. Ianto had been making coffee when Jack's whoops of excitement filtered down from his office, by the time Ianto had reached the top of the steps that led to it Jack was heading out the door.

 

'The Doctor.' Was all he said excitedly, pointing towards the monitor as he ran past Ianto.

 

Ianto muttered under his breath. 'Shit.'

 

'Did you say something?' Jack called from the bottom of the stairs not stopping.

 

'Nope.'

 

Jack kept running and Ianto placed the coffee mugs on his desk and moved around it to look for himself. Ianto was not happy, the Doctor usually meant one of two things, trouble was a coming or Jack was a leaving, Ianto didn't want either scenario at the moment.

 

He watched the CCTV as a woman emerged from the TARDIS a minute or so later, and watched as Jack kissed her hand and even from that distance Ianto could tell she was giggling. Ianto rolled his eyes, would Jack ever change?

 

The three of them walked across the Plass, heading towards the water tower and the invisible lift. Ianto sighed to himself, walked down the steps back to the main hub and over to the bottom of the lift to greet their guests.

 

Ianto recognised the Doctor from the battle of Canary Wharf, he'd only seen his briefly as he'd been too caught up in what he was doing at the time, but it was enough to not forget him. He had no idea who the woman was though, but obviously his current companion.

 

By this time Gwen, Toshiko and Owen had joined him wondering what all the fuss had been about. He explained as the lift descended into the hub, the other three looking suitably impressed. Ianto just hoped this was a flying visit and that the Doctor would be gone again, very soon and without Jack.

 

The lift stopped and the three of them stepped off, Ianto offered his hand, always the gentleman.

 

'Ma'am, Sir.' He said as he shook their hands in welcome.

 

'Doctor, Donna my I introduce Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper, welcome to Torchwood.

 

TBC

 


	2. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime during series two

 

 

 

 

**Title: The Butterfly Effect - 2/30**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen, Toshiko, Owen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set sometime during series two  
Spoilers: Fragments, Cyberwoman  
Warnings: Angst, crossover with Doctor Who  
Rating: PG13 for whole series.

 

'Coffee?' Ianto asked after the introductions were finally over.

 

'I'd love a cup of tea.' The Doctor replied. 'Can't beat a nice cup of tea.'

 

'I'm sure we have some somewhere Sir.'

 

'Doctor, just the Doctor, not Sir.'

 

'Yes Sir, sorry Doctor, and you ma'am?'

 

'Coffee would be great, thanks.' Donna answered.

 

Ianto headed out to the little kitchenette muttering to himself, tea, tea ... he was sure they had some tea bags somewhere. He found it shoved under the sink, made one cup of tea and coffee for everyone else. Realising he had forgotten to ask their guests how they took their drinks he put the milk jug and sugar bowl on the tray with the mugs.

 

When he got back to the main hub Tosh, Gwen and Owen were all back at their workstations, Jack, the Doctor and Donna were all up in Jack's office. Ianto handed the coffees out to his work colleagues before heading up to the office with the rest of the drinks.

 

He was trying to be optimistic, telling himself that Jack wasn't going anywhere and that the end of the world wasn't approaching fast. On the plus side, surely if the end of the world was coming the Doctor would have just dragged Jack off without a thought about the rest of them?

 

When he entered the office the tone was light, the Doctor and Jack were telling Donna little annotates of the things they had done and seen while they travelled and Donna was adding a few of her and the Doctor's to the mix.

 

Ianto placed the tray on Jack's desk and asked how they would like their drinks.

 

'Drop of milk, no sugar.' The Doctor replied.

 

'Milky with two.' Donna told him.

 

Ianto did as requested and handed them their drinks, then past Jack's to him, deliberately touching Jack's fingers with his own as the mug exchanged hands. Jack's eyes flicked up to his briefly as he laughed at something the Doctor was saying.

 

Ianto lent against the wall just behind Jack trying to look casual, sipping his coffee as his mind swirled around wondering just what they Doctor wanted and why was her there. In the end he couldn't help himself, he just blurted it out.

 

'So, Doctor, why are you here?' The tone in his voice was obvious, he was not happy to see him.

 

TBC

 


	3. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime during series two

 

 

 

 

**Title: The Butterfly Effect - 3/30**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen, Toshiko, Owen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set sometime during series two  
Spoilers: Fragments, Cyberwoman  
Warnings: Angst, crossover with Doctor Who  
Rating: PG13 for whole series.

Total silence came over the room as they all turned and looked at him.

'Ianto?' Jack asked, a little perplexed at the obvious annoyance in Ianto voice.

'Simple question Jack, I want to know why the Doctor is here, now, at this time.'

'I just wanted to visit Jack, time on my hands and all that.' The Doctor replied, a little confused.

'No apocalypse? Not planning on dragging Jack off to who knows where?'

'Not unless he wanted to go somewhere.' The Doctor looked at Jack.

'No plans to, but now you mention it.' Jack grinned.

Ianto watched the look of glee on Jack's face at the idea, picked up the now empty mugs silently and placed them on the tray as they other three watched him and walked out the office with as much dignity as he could muster at that moment.

'What the hell was all that about!' Jack exclaimed.

The Doctor shrugged.

'You two are as thick as two short planks.' Donna told them.

They looked at her as if he had gone mad.

'I have no idea what exactly is going on between you and the cutie in the suit.' She said to Jack. 'But it's obvious to me that you swanning off with the Doctor is the last thing he wants.'

'Oh.' Said the Doctor as the penny finally dropped. 'You and him?'

'Yeah.' Jack grinned.

'Maybe you should go after him?' Donna suggested a little sarcastically.

'Might be wise to let him calm down first.' Jack thought out loud.

'Jack.' The Doctor gave him a look that told him not to put it off.

Jack got up from his chair and headed out the office, completely aware that there were two sets of eyes watching him and walked down to the hub, where three more sets of eyes were instantly upon him.

'Where did Ianto go?' Jack asked no one in particular.

'Archives I think.' Tosh replied.

'Upset tea boy again Jack?' Owen grinned.

Jack ignored him as he rushed towards the archives.

TBC


	4. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime during series two

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Title: The Butterfly Effect - 4/30**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen, Toshiko, Owen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set sometime during series two  
Spoilers: Fragments, Cyberwoman  
Warnings: Angst, crossover with Doctor Who  
Rating: PG13 for whole series.

Jack could hear Ianto before he saw him, whatever he was doing he wasn't doing it quietly. As Ianto came into view he could see what he was doing, he had a huge pile of folders next to him and he was opening a drawer on the filing cabinet, shoving a file into it and slamming the drawer shut again.

'Ianto, you okay?'

'What do you care?' Ianto didn't look at him, just kept filing, loudly.

'Of course I care.'

Jack walked up to him and took the file he was currently holding from his hand and placed it back on the pile nearby and took both of Ianto's hands in his, Ianto tried to remove his hands from Jack's but Jack held on tight.

'Care so much you'll leave again, just go off with the Doctor who knows where at the drop of a hat?'

'Did I say that?'

'No, the look in your eyes did.'

'Okay, I admit the idea was tempting, but really, I wouldn't just go and leave you, not after last time.'

'The least said about that the better.'

'I thought you'd forgiven me?'

'Forgiven but not yet forgotten.'

'Fair enough, look Ianto I mean it, I'm not going anywhere.'

'This time.'

'Ianto!' Jack was getting a little frustrated now.

'Just give me some time alone Jack, let me calm down.'

'I hate it when you're angry with me when we fight.'

'I'm fine, I will be fine, we're fine.'

'Sure?'

'Yep, give me some space for a while, okay?.'

Jack kissed Ianto tenderly on the lips, expecting him to pull away, surprised when Ianto kissed him back, after the tiff they had just had. Jack was just about to try and deepen it when ...

'Hey.' A voice interrupted. 'I've had a brilliant idea.'

TBC


	5. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime during series two

 

 

 

 

**Title: The Butterfly Effect - 5/30**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen, Toshiko, Owen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set sometime during series two  
Spoilers: Fragments, Cyberwoman  
Warnings: Angst, crossover with Doctor Who  
Rating: PG13 for whole series.

'Ahem.' The Doctor added as they broke the kiss to look at him.

'You said something about an idea?' Jack replied.

'Brilliant idea.' The Doctor grinned. 'How about you both come with me?'

'We can't just leave the hub and the rest of the team in the lurch.' Jack told him.

'Doesn't have to be a long trip and hey, time machine.' The Doctors eyes were sparkling with excitement.

'What do you think Ianto?'

'I don't know.' Ianto wasn't sure he wanted to be in close proximity to the Time Lord, he wasn't at all sure he actually liked him.

'We could go anywhere you want? Any time you want Ianto, yes Doctor?'

'I don't see why not, as your young man hasn't experienced the TARDIS before.'

Ianto raised an eyebrow when the Doctor called him Jack's young man, it amused him a little though.

'Anywhere?'

'Yes.' The Doctor was nodding, now happy completely happy with the idea.

'Can I have some time to think about it?' Ianto asked.

'You're offered the trip of a lifetime and you want to think about it?' Jack was bemused.

'Yep.'

'Of course, big decision and all that.' The Doctor told him.

Jack looked into Ianto's eyes, he thought he could see just a little bit of excitement in them, just peeking out from behind the indecision.

'We'll be up in my office.' Jack told Ianto.

'Fine, I'll let you know my decision soon.'

Ianto watched Jack and the Doctor walk away down the corridor before sitting down on a nearby box. He actually knew exactly where and when he wanted to go, but he wasn't at all sure that the Doctor would agree to it or Jack for that matter.

Actually he knew Jack wouldn't be at all happy with the idea.

TBC


	6. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime during series two

 

 

 

 

**Title: The Butterfly Effect - 6/30**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen, Toshiko, Owen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set sometime during series two  
Spoilers: Fragments, Cyberwoman  
Warnings: Angst, crossover with Doctor Who  
Rating: PG13 for whole series.

It was over an hour before Ianto appeared in Jack's office, he had been wondering how to put it in such a way that the Doctor, and Jack for that matter couldn't help but agree to it. But whatever way he tried saying it in his head, he knew they would have doubts.

'So, Ianto, yes or no?'

Ianto nodded slowly. 'Yes, I think.'

'You think?' Jack asked.

'Yep.'

'Where would you like to go?' The Doctor interrupted.

'1993. 16th May in London to be precise.'

'Ianto, that's probably not the best idea.' Jack said, knowing exactly why he had chose that date.

'I need to see him Jack, I feel like I don't remember him at all.'

'But on that date? In that place? Ianto ...'

Ianto cut Jack off. 'I need to know, if it was an accident or suicide. It was never confirmed.'

The Doctor just sat quietly wondering to himself if he should interrupt again or just see where it was going.

'It's a really bad idea Ianto, you'll live to regret it.'

Ianto glared at him. 'Wouldn't you do the same thing, if it was your dad? He died when I was only ten years old, he worked so much it was like I never really knew him. The least I can do is find out exactly what happened for myself.'

'And if it was suicide?' Jack said quietly.

'Then I'll have to cross that bridge when it comes to it, at least I'll know the truth.'  
  
'You know I can't actually let you watch him die, don't you? It would scar you for life.'  
  
Ianto ignored him.

'Doctor?' Ianto looked directly at him.'It's the day my da died, he was hit by a train on the underground. They had no proof to whether he jumped or was pushed and it was recorded as accidental death.'

'I'm with Jack, I don't think it would be a good idea, Rose.' The Doctor stopped for a second. 'Rose asked me to take her to see her father and she unleashed evil by saving his life.'

'I won't do that, I just need to know what happened. His death ruined my life back then, I need to know.'

'What happened after he died?' The Doctor asked, before he could agree or not he need to know.

TBC


	7. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime during series two

 

 

**Title: The Butterfly Effect - 7/30**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen, Toshiko, Owen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set sometime during series two  
Spoilers: Fragments, Cyberwoman  
Warnings: Angst, crossover with Doctor Who  
Rating: PG13 for whole series.

'I was ten, going on eleven and in my first year of high school, I was quiet and kept to myself at school, perfect target for the bullies already. When word got round about my dad they used it as ammunition, they didn't care how he died or that I had lost a parent, to them it was just something else to torment me with.'

 

Ianto stopped for a moment to compose himself.

 

'I was a good kid, always went to school, did my homework but when they started to make my life a living hell I started bunking off school. My mam tried everything she could to help, but she was grieving so I pretended it had stopped and went back to school, but I had no interest in it and my grades suffered.'

 

Jack clasped Ianto's hand and held it tightly, he knew this was hard for him to tell.

 

'I left school with barely scraped through GCSE's, I was lucky they got grades at all. My mam told me I had to get a job or go to college. I didn't do either and she kicked me out, buy then she'd had enough of me, I was hanging around with all the wrong people. Smoking, drinking and not a nice person.'

 

'I'm amazed even now that only one shoplifting offence was all I ever got caught for, we did it all the time and I only got caught once. And then there was the vandalism and the graffiti, that part of me is something I want to forget. I had nowhere to live, so I was squatting in a abandoned house.'

 

'So how did you end up at Torchwood?' The Doctor asked.

 

'Lisa.' For the first time since Ianto had started telling his story his eyes welled up. 'I met her on a night out in a nightclub we'd snuck into without paying, at first I just saw as a chance to get laid but she put end to that. Not that kind of girl, I thought I'd be annoyed but actually it made me want her more.'

 

Ianto glanced at Jack, as if asking permission to carry on talking about Lisa. Jack nodded.

 

'I asked her on a date, she said yes. We dated a whole month before she would sleep with me, for her I stopped smoking, stopped getting pissed at every opportunity and made an effort to be clean. I wasn't always the neat freak you see before you now.'

 

Ianto laughed lightly before carrying on.

 

'She told me she thought she could get me a job, where she worked. She arranged an interview for me, brought me a suit and tie for the occasion and told me to just be myself. I don't know to this day what I said that impressed them, but a few days later I had the job and my life took an upward turn at last.'

 

'What happened to Lisa?' The Doctor enquired.

 

'She died, in the battle of Canary Wharf.' A tear ran down Ianto's cheek. 'I really need to know what happened to my da, I try not to blame him for my life back then, tell myself it was an accident. I need to know for sure.'

 

At that moment, when Ianto told him that Lisa had died in the battle the Doctor made his decision.

 

TBC

 


	8. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime during series two

 

 

**Title: The Butterfly Effect - 28 chapters plus epilogue.**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen, Toshiko, Owen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set sometime during series two  
Spoilers: Fragments, Cyberwoman  
Warnings: Angst, crossover with Doctor Who  
Rating: PG13 for whole series.

'Right, okay. Yes, I'll take you there.' The Doctor told him, as the battle of Canary Wharf played in his mind and he thought of Rose and how he lost her.

'Doctor, are you really sure about this? Anything could go wrong.' Jack asked, more than a little shocked that he had agreed.

'My decision Jack.'

'But Doctor ...'

The Doctor cut him off.

'Ianto, I'm trusting you not to try and change history? Not do anything remotely at all that could effect the time lines?' The Doctor asked frowning a little.

'I'm not an idiot.'

'Ianto, don't do this please, whatever happens you're going to get hurt. It's not something you are meant to witness.' Jack pleaded.

'I need to know Jack, you know that. I have to do this, for myself, I have to know it wasn't suicide.'

Ianto stood up wordlessly and walked down to the kitchenette, Jack watched him go, worry etched on his face.

'I'll be back in a minute.' Jack told the Doctor and headed off after Ianto.

Ianto had turned on the coffee machine and was filling the kettle with water, presumably to make the Doctor tea when Jack caught up with him, he took the kettle from his hand and returned it to his base and took both of Ianto's hands in his own.

'Hey, you okay?' He asked looking into Ianto's eyes, seeing the pain behind them.

'I'm fine.'

'I know you're not.'

'Then why ask?'

'Ianto, I know talking about this stuff upsets you. Are you sure you want to put yourself through this, seeing your dad die?'

'No, but I need to.'

'I am worried you'll end up even more upset about your dads death than you are now.'

'I don't want to talk about it anymore Jack, I just need to get it over with.'

Jack nodded sadly. 'Okay, I'll go and talk to the others, tell them we're leaving for a day or so while you make the drinks and then we'll leave as soon as possible.'

'Thank you.'

Jack kissed him softly on the lips before releasing his hands and going back to the main hub, this was going to end badly, one way or another, he just knew it.

TBC


	9. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime during series two

 

 

 

 

**Title: The Butterfly Effect - 9/30**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen, Toshiko, Owen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set sometime during series two  
Spoilers: Fragments, Cyberwoman  
Warnings: Angst, crossover with Doctor Who  
Rating: PG13 for whole series.

When the TARDIS set down Jack was annoyed to find they had in fact arrived on the correct day, he had hoped they would end up way off target. They had a little over an hour to get to the correct tube station and Jack was now running out of options to stop this happening.

Donna had elected to stay in the hub and wait for their return, she wasn't comfortable with what they were doing and thought it best. The Doctor seemed to get excited about travelling on the tube, making comments about how ingenious the human race was and the like.

They arrived at Euston tube station within plenty of time and managed to nab seats on one of the few in the station and waited. Ianto was fidgeting nervously as he looked around, scanning every person who came into view looking for his father.

He's there' Ianto's voice was barely a whisper as he spotted him standing by the edge of the platform and pointed him out.'

He certainly didn't look like a man about to jump in front of a train, calm. A briefcase in one hand and a newspaper in the other that he was attempting to read among the hustle and bustle of the station.

'Doesn't look like it was suicide.' Jack spoke softly to Ianto, taking his hand in his and holding tight.

'Nope.' Ianto couldn't take his eyes off his father.

'We should go, you really don't want to witness this.' Jack told him.

'I'm staying right here.' Ianto had determination in his voice.

'You'll see your father die, you don't want to add that to your memories.'

I have to know for sure.'

The electronic sign hanging from the ceiling announced that the next train was approaching and the tannoy told them to stand behind the yellow line and mind the gap. Ianto could see the events unfolding before his eyes.

There was a man walking, or rather stumbling along the platform pushing past people as if there weren't there. He didn't seem to be drunk but he was certainly not in a normal mental state. As the man got closer to his father Ianto's eyes widened, this was the man that caused his fathers death, he was sure.

Ianto found himself facing the dilemma he had promised himself he wouldn't even consider, he really wanted to save his dads life. The opportunity was there in the palm of his hand, but if he acted on it what would the consequences be? Was he willing to risk them and the anger of the Doctor and Jack?

In the end his heart overruled his head, before anyone could stop him he was out of his seat and pushing people out the way, ignoring the comments and shouting that followed him on him being rude and watching where he was going and a lot of swearing.

Ianto reached the man, moments before he was destined to stumble into his father and pushed him backwards into the crowd saving his dad, as Jack and the Doctor watched stunned, unable to reach him in time as Ianto Jones vanished before their eyes.  
  
TBC


	10. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime during series two

 

 

**Title: The Butterfly Effect - 10/30**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen, Toshiko, Owen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set sometime during series two  
Spoilers: Fragments, Cyberwoman  
Warnings: Angst, crossover with Doctor Who  
Rating: PG13 for whole series.

'What the hell?' Jack stuttered.  
  
'He's changed history, Ianto Jones still exists, I hope, in this time but obviously not with you.'

 

'You hope?! We have to find him, change it all back.'

 

'Easier said than done.'

 

'Shouldn't be that hard to find him.' Jack frowned.

 

'And then you have to convince him that he doesn't belong in the time line that he is in and and to get him back to the correct one he has to go back to the past and let his father die.'

 

'Point taken, but surely this has more ramifications than just for Ianto's family?'

 

'Almost certainly.'

 

'Then we have to fix it. Shit, I can't believe he did that.'

 

'Emotions are unpredictable.'

 

'And you're defending him?' Jack shouted, forgetting they were on a train platform.

 

'Come on, we need to get out of here.' The Doctor grabbed his arm and dragged him out the tube station.

 

'Where do we start?' Jack was still angry at Ianto.

 

'We go back to Torchwood and track down wherever he is now and go from there.'

 

'Whatever.' Jack stormed off into the depths of the TARDIS.

 

Once the TARDIS was back in Cardiff the Doctor went in search of Jack, he found him sitting on a bench in the garden room. The room had a strange pink glow and was humming slightly louder than normal as the TARDIS tried to comfort him.

 

'We're here.' The Doctor told him, sitting beside him on the bench.

 

Jack wasn't crying but his eyes were red rimmed when the doctor looked into them.

 

'I can't believe he did something so bloody stupid, he knew there would be consequences.'

 

'Humans aren't always logical Jack, you should know that. We will find him and do our best to correct whatever it caused.'

 

'You sure we can do that?'

 

'Of course, I'm always telling you, I'm brilliant remember.' The Doctor reminded him,  but without the usual glee.

 

TBC

 


	11. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime during series two

 

 

**Title: The Butterfly Effect - 11/30**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen, Toshiko, Owen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set sometime during series two  
Spoilers: Fragments, Cyberwoman  
Warnings: Angst, crossover with Doctor Who  
Rating: PG13 for whole series.

Entering the hub Jack spotted Donna talking to a blonde woman he didn't recognise, his hand went automatically to his gun as a voice shouted across the hub.

'How about some coffee tea girl.' Yelled Owen.

'Don't call her that, her name is Heather.' Donna shot him a look of annoyance of Heather's behalf.

Jack's heart sank, he had been hoping to return and find Into had still managed to get a job with Torchwood, but it seemed like he'd been so wrong. He relaxed a little and moved his hand from his gun, no use frightening the young woman.

'No one's going to remember Ianto but me.' Jack told the Doctor sadly.

The Doctor shook his head. 'No, but they can still help us find him.'

'Yeah. Tosh, I need you to find someone for me.' Jack called as he walked towards her workstation.

'Name?'

'Ianto Jones, born 1983 in Cardiff.'

'Reason?'

'Not important at the moment.' Jack didn't want to get into that conversation just yet.

'Sure, I'll get on it right away.' Tosh pushed her glasses up her nose and turned to her computer.

I'll be in my office, Doctor?' He motioned him to follow.

'Cup of tea would be nice.' He asked the passing Heather.

'Consider it done, coffee Jack?' She smiled at him in a way that made him feel a little uncomfortable.

'Thanks.' He replied, she obviously knew who he was.

Heather appeared with their drinks a few minutes later, Jack didn't miss the subtle way her fingers lingered on his as she past him his mug before she left again. Shit he thought to himself, in this reality I must be with her.  
  
There was no denying she was pretty, gorgeous in fact he thought to himself but Jack had no feelings for her one way or the other, the sooner he found Ianto the better.

'Tosh.' Jack yelled down the stairs. 'Anything yet?'

'Won't be long now Jack, just give me a few more minutes.'

'I miss him already.' Jack told the Doctor sadly.

'You don't just care for him, do you Jack, you love him?' The Doctor asked in a moment of clarity.

'Yeah, I do.' Jack admitted for the first time, even to himself.

TBC


	12. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime during series two

 

 

**Title: The Butterfly Effect - 12/30**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen, Toshiko, Owen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set sometime during series two  
Spoilers: Fragments, Cyberwoman  
Warnings: Angst, crossover with Doctor Who  
Rating: PG13 for whole series.

Toshiko rushed into Jack's office, a sheet of A4 paper in her hand.

 

'Five Ianto's Jones born in Cardiff that year.'

 

'Five!' Jack exclaimed.

 

'One dead, one living in London, one in Blackpool and two here in Cardiff.'

 

'So, praying that he's not the deceased we have four address to check out.'

 

Toshiko handed him the sheet of paper, containing the addresses and occupations.

 

'Anything else I can help with?' Tosh asked curiously.

 

'No, thank you Tosh.'

 

'Anytime.' She smiled as she went back to her workstation.

 

'I say we start with the two local ones and hope we get lucky.' The Doctor suggested.

 

'One is an accountant the other a teacher, I can't see Ianto in either of those jobs.'

 

'Should we go to their places of residence or wait till the morning and visit them at work?'

 

'Work, less intimidating.'

 

'We'll start first thing in the morning then.' The Doctor told him, trying to sound optimistic.

 

'I think I need some time alone tonight Doctor, do you mind?'

 

'Not at all, I'll be back in the morning.'

 

The Doctor made to leave, Jack stopped him and hugged him tightly.

 

'I'm sorry.' Jack told him.

 

'Not your fault, I shouldn't have agreed to the trip.'

 

'I should have known what he was going to do, stopped him.'

 

'It's happened Jack, no use fretting over it. We will fix it.'

 

'Thank you.'

 

'See you in the morning Jack.

 

The Doctor left, taking Donna with him as Jack watched then he told the rest of the team they should go home over their comms. Jack climbed down the ladder into the room under his office and found Heather sitting on his bed, under the covers but obviously naked beneath.

 

TBC

 


	13. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime during series two

 

 

**Title: The Butterfly Effect - 13/30**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen, Toshiko, Owen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set sometime during series two  
Spoilers: Fragments, Cyberwoman  
Warnings: Angst, crossover with Doctor Who  
Rating: PG13 for whole series.

Jack froze on the spot, there was no way he was sleeping with this woman. But how to get rid of her without hurting her feelings, well that was another matter.

'Hi Jack.' She broke the spell, her voice smooth and sexy.

'Heather, I'm sorry I can't do this now.'

'What's wrong?' She slipped off the bed wrapping the sheet around her body. 'I can make you feel better.'

'No, I just need to be on my own tonight.'

She reached up and stroked her hand down his face, it was all he could do to not flinch at her touch.

'But we had a date tonight, you, me and this bed.'

'I'm not in the mood.'

'But You're always in the mood.' Heather pouted.

Jack couldn't keep it up, his cool was slipping.

'Look just go, now. Please.'

Heather glared at him. 'Fuck you.'

Jack didn't respond, he just watched as she collected her clothes from the floor next to the bed and clutching them and the bedsheet climbed awkwardly up the ladder and out the hatch at the top.

Jack couldn't be bothered to find new bedding for the bed, he lay down on the mattress and closed his eyes. As soon as he did all he could think of was Ianto, he wanted him back. As he had admitted to the Doctor he loved the younger man.

Jack curled into a ball, still fully dressed and hugged the pillow, but it smelt wrong. It usually smelt of him and Ianto, their unique scents mingling on it. But it smelt of perfume, nice perfume but it wasn't what he wanted, or needed at that moment.

Jack threw the pillow on the floor, tonight he would be sleeping without one, if he slept at all. Jack couldn't get Ianto out of his mind, he lay there for hours trying to fall into sleep, maybe it would help, take his mind off what he craved for a while.

But it wasn't to be, finally Jack gave up, climbed up out of his room and into his office, and took examined the sheet of paper Tosh had given him. Tomorrow they would find him and then do everything they could to get him to believe them and fix this mess.

When the Doctor came back to the hub the next morning he let himself in through the tourist office entrance, it was so quiet that he guessed no one else had come in yet. He made his way up to Jack's office, finding Jack asleep in his chair.

He picked up the sheet of paper from the desk and looked at it, and hoped this was going to be easier than he thought it was. He looked up at Jack as he stirred from sleep, the face that had been so peaceful looking now etched in worry again.

'Ready to find your young man?' The Doctor asked.

TBC


	14. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime during series two

 

 

**Title: The Butterfly Effect - 14/30**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen, Toshiko, Owen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set sometime during series two  
Spoilers: Fragments, Cyberwoman  
Warnings: Angst, crossover with Doctor Who  
Rating: PG13 for whole series.

Before they left Jack asked Toshiko to try and find out more information on the two Ianto's not in Cardiff, hopefully to rule them out. Armed with the addressed of the places of work for the two in Cardiff Jack and the Doctor headed into the city.

First one was the accountant, they made up an excuse for an appointment see him but were told he was booked solid for three weeks, but she was happy to make one for them after that. They declined and told her not to worry.

Outside they decided to return later and see if they could find another way in, just as they were about to leave a man exited the building, blonde, glasses and a little chubby. And the most useful thing, the secretary came running after him.

'Mr Jones, you forgot your lunch.'

'Thank you Karen, and I've told you, call me Ianto.'

Jack and the Doctor left quickly before Karen saw them and wondered why they were hanging about. On their way across the city to the infant school Tosh contacted them.

'I've managed to get photos of all four.' She informed them.

'It's not the accountant.' Jack told her.

'Right, well the one in London is approx. six feet tall, brown hair and kinda cute.'

Jack's heart leapt into his mouth as Toshiko continued.

'Guy in Blackpool is short, has black hair and a full beard.'

'Not him, the other one in Cardiff, the teacher?'

'Kind of like the one in London, tall, brown hair, a little more unruly by the looks of it, but he's, well beautiful.' Toshiko sighed.

'I love you Tosh.' Jack told her and blew her a kiss over the comms.

Tosh laughed. 'I did good?'

'You did brilliantly.' Jack told her.

'I think we've found him.' Jack told the Doctor as he put his foot down.

'Think we could get there alive and in one piece?' The Doctor clutched the sides of his seat.

Jack just grinned, this was his Ianto, he just knew it and he was going to do everything in his power to ensure life went back to how it should be.

TBC


	15. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime during series two

 

 

**Title: The Butterfly Effect - 15/30**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen, Toshiko, Owen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set sometime during series two  
Spoilers: Fragments, Cyberwoman  
Warnings: Angst, crossover with Doctor Who  
Rating: PG13 for whole series.

Jack pulled up outside the school with a screech of tyres and leapt out the door as soon as the engine was off, followed closely by the Doctor and ran towards the fence that surrounded the school playground. Jack scanned the space, looking past the playing children as he tried to see Ianto but there was no sign of him.

'Jack, we can't just run at this like bulls to a red rag.' The Doctor pulled out his piece of psychic paper. 'Let me do this, okay?'

'Yeah, okay.'

They made their way to the front of the school and entered via the huge wooden doors and went to the cubbie hole with the sign saying 'Reception' above it. The Doctor knocked lightly on the wooden edge then looked at Jack, who was leaning against the wall beside him trying his best to remain calm.

A woman appeared at the hole in the wall.

'Good morning, can I help you?'

'Morning!' The Doctor exclaimed a little too enthusiastically. 'We're from the school board and we need to speak to Mr Jones, Ianto Jones.'

'May I ask what it is regarding?' She asked politely.

'I'm afraid it's of a rather personal and delicate matter.' The Doctor told her.

'I'll see if he is free.' She gave him a rather snooty look.

The Doctor turned to Jack. 'You okay?'

'Better once we've found Ianto.'

'This is not going to be simple Jack, even if we get to talk to him convincing him we are telling the truth is not going to be easy.'

'I know that, but we have to try.'

The receptionist cam back a few minutes later.

'Mr Jones will be free in about ten minutes, he will come and find you. Please take a seat.' She indicated the metal and plastic chairs opposite.

'Thank you.' The Doctor told her and led Jack over to the seats.

'What if it's the wrong Ianto?' Jack suddenly blurted out.

'Then we make up some stupid story, he denies it and we leave.' The Doctor replied as the door into the main school opened.

  
TBC


	16. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime during series two

 

 

**Title: The Butterfly Effect - 16/30**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen, Toshiko, Owen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set sometime during series two  
Spoilers: Fragments, Cyberwoman  
Warnings: Angst, crossover with Doctor Who  
Rating: PG13 for whole series.

'Can I help you gentlemen?'

Jack was trying to speak but words weren't coming from his mouth, there stood before him was Ianto Jones, his Ianto Jones dressed in a charcoal suit, deep red shirt and matching tie.

The Doctor took control of the situation.

'Mr Jones, I'm Mr Smith and this is Mr Harkness, we are from the school board and have some questions for you. Is there somewhere we can talk privately?'

'Yes, of course. My classroom is empty for the next thirty minutes, please follow me.'

They followed him the short distance along the corridors, the sound of their footsteps echoing through the silence. The Doctor was more than a little worried about Jack, he could tell he was having trouble controlling himself and his emotions.

Ianto led them into the classroom, closed the door and invited them to sit down as he perched on the edge of his desk.

'So, what is it you need to see me for,I was told it was of a personal and sensitive nature?'

The Doctor looked at Jack, Jack had the edges of his coat bunched up nervously bunched up in his hands.

'I'm not sure where to begin.' The Doctor started. 'What ever way I put this is going to sound very strange and unbelievable to you.'

'Then just say it and we'll go from there.'

'Jack?' The Doctor tried to get Jack back in the mix.

'Yeah?' He asked, not taking his eyes off of Ianto.

'Wasn't there some questions you wanted to ask Mr Jones?'

'Right, yes.'

'Please, call me Ianto.'

Jack gulped.

'Is he okay?' Ianto asked the Doctor.

'He's had a rough couple of days, he's fine though.'

'I'm going to ask you some personal questions, you have nothing to worry about I promise.' Jack finally told him.

'Shoot.'

TBC


	17. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime during series two

 

 

**Title: The Butterfly Effect - 17/30**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen, Toshiko, Owen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set sometime during series two  
Spoilers: Fragments, Cyberwoman  
Warnings: Angst, crossover with Doctor Who  
Rating: PG13 for whole series.

'Are both your parents still living?' Jack asked.

'Yes.' Ianto already had a confused look on his face and Jack noticed the well pronounced 'Yes and opposed to the usual 'Yep' he was used to, but those Welsh vowels were firmly still there.

'And you did well at school, college and university?'

'Yes, I teach science and maths, I have degree's in physics and maths.'

'Your dad is a Master Tailor, yes?'

'Yes. Look these questions seem a little strange, can we get to the point?'

Jack and the Doctor looked at each other, the Doctor shrugged his shoulders.

'It might make more sense if you came with us, so we could show you something.' Jack told him, thinking if he could get him in the TARDIS it may help, then again ...

'I don't think so.'

'Look, it's like this, this is not your life. Your life isn't as a teacher, your life is with me, working with me.' Jack added quickly, not wanting to worry him even more than necessary.

Ianto looked at him as if he was mad. 'What the hell are you talking about?'

'Your life has changed, something happened that shouldn't have and your life took an alternative route. You were never a teacher, your life wasn't easy but it led you to a job you loved.' Jack cleared his throat in an attempt to keep his voice steady.

'And that job was.'

'Keeping the planet safe from Alien threats.'

Ianto burst out laughing. 'You're bloody mad, I think you should go now.'

Jack couldn't help the look of pain that crossed his face, he stood up and stormed out the room.

'We need to talk to you again.' The Doctor told Ianto.

'I don't think there's any point, he obviously lives on another planet.'

'Oh you have no idea.'

Ianto frowned.

'Give us one more chance to let us explain ourselves? We're not dangerous, I give you my word' The Doctor told him.

Ianto thought for a moment, it wouldn't hurt and he could do with a laugh. 'Okay.'

TBC


	18. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime during series two

 

 

**Title: The Butterfly Effect - 18/30**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen, Toshiko, Owen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set sometime during series two  
Spoilers: Fragments, Cyberwoman  
Warnings: Angst, crossover with Doctor Who  
Rating: PG13 for whole series.

 

Ianto had agreed with the Doctor to meet them in a local pub, local to him that was and one that Jack had never visited. He thought it best to be somewhere public, he wasn't too sure he was safe around these two men, there seemed something not quite right about them.

 

The Doctor had found Jack outside the school leaning against the SUV and his face was not a happy one, but behind the anger he could see the hurt.

 

'He's agreed to talk to us again, later.'

 

'Is there any point? He's nothing like my Ianto.'

 

'He's still the same person, his life has just taken a different track.'

 

'I don't think we're going to be able to convince him to give up this life and come back to his real one.'

 

'To him this is his real life.'

 

'Exactly.' Jack frowned and got into the SUV.

 

The Doctor got into the passenger seat. 'Don't give up yet Jack.'

 

'Whatever.' Jack responded and remained silent all the way back to the hub.

 

The rest of the day dragged by very slowly for Jack, as much as he thought he wouldn't get anywhere with Ianto he couldn't wait to see him again. Heather was doing her best to get him alone and making it perfectly obvious that she wanted to more than have coffee with him and Jack was doing his best to avoid her.

 

This was causing a very pissed off Heather and making Gwen, Owen and Tosh wonder what the hell was going on. To them it was normal for Jack to vanish into his office with Heather for 'meetings'.' Jack made sure the Doctor never left his side and therefore he was never alone.

 

Donna had a feeling there was something going on that neither the Doctor or Jack was telling them and she had tried her best to find out what, but she got nowhere. Heather was stomping around the hub muttering 'Bloody Jack bloody Harkness' under her breath, noisily tidying and collecting dirty coffee mugs. After a loud crash they suspected Jack's favourite coffee mug was no more.

 

By 5pm he'd had enough and told them all to go home, then drove the Doctor mad with his fidgeting and pacing till it was time to leave for the pub to meet Ianto. Jack managed to keep to the speed limit and they arrived in plenty of time.

 

Ianto was already there, waiting by the bar. Jack found himself staring at him and gulping at the vision of Ianto in Jeans and a t shirt stood before him, he couldn't help himself.

 

'Drink gentlemen?' Ianto asked politely.

 

'Nothing thank you.' The Doctor answered and then nudged the silent Jack with his elbow.

 

'Water please.' Jack finally replied.

 

'Well, at least you two are a cheap date.' Ianto laughed a little nervously.

 

TBC

 


	19. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime during series two

 

 

 

 

**Title: The Butterfly Effect - 19/30**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen, Toshiko, Owen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set sometime during series two  
Spoilers: Fragments, Cyberwoman  
Warnings: Angst, crossover with Doctor Who  
Rating: PG13 for whole series.

They made their way to an empty table at the back of the pub and sat around it, none of them seemed to know what to say first.

'So, what fanciful tales are you going to spin me this evening?' Ianto spoke first in the end.

'They're not tales, just listen to Jack.'

'You're not really from the school board, are you?' It was really a statement, not a question.

'Ya think?' Jack replied sarcastically.

'I can just walk out of here now.' Ianto threatened

'I'm sorry, stay please.' Jack tried to not sound like he was practically begging, but he was worried Ianto would leave and that would be the last he saw of him.

'So, who are you?'

'I'm the Doctor, this is Captain Jack Harkness.'

'The Doctor and a Captain? As if they're your real names.' Ianto scoffed.

'As real as they get, well in this century.' Jack told him.

'You're not helping matters.' Ianto told him.

Jack put a hand in his pocket and fumbled till he found the small pill he had placed there before they had left the hub, his plan was to tell Ianto everything and if all else failed retcon him. But this was something he really didn't want to do, he need desperately for Ianto to believe them.

'Cards on the table time, everything I'm about to tell you is the truth, I just hope to hell you believe Ianto Jones because your actions changed the course of history, and not just yours, mine too and I want it back how it was.'

Ianto nodded, wondering what was coming.

'I work for Torchwood, you worked for Torchwood.'

'The Torchwood, the secret organization that everyone knows and moans about?'

'Yeah.' Jack groaned.

'Why the hell would I be working for them?'

'Because you are good at your job and you badgered me till I gave you the job.'

'Badgered you how?

'Appeared everywhere I went and flirted mercilessly with me till I gave you the job.'

TBC


	20. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime during series two

 

 

 

 

**Title: The Butterfly Effect - 20/30**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen, Toshiko, Owen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set sometime during series two  
Spoilers: Fragments, Cyberwoman  
Warnings: Angst, crossover with Doctor Who  
Rating: PG13 for whole series.

 

  
'Well that's just ridiculous, I'm straight, I'd never flirt with a man.'

 

'You sure about that?' Jack flashed his brightest smile.

'Positive.'

Jack sighed 'Well, it's what happened. You got the job when we captured a pterodactyl.'

'Are you on something?'

'I don't do drugs.'

'Maybe you should, prescription ones and some time with a psychologist.'

'I'm not mad, let me finish.'

'Sure.'

'Right, I'm just going to cut to the chase now. This is The Doctor.'

'So you said.'

'He's an alien, a Time Lord, he can travel through time and space.'

'This story is getting more fucked up by the minute.' Ianto picked up his coat from the empty chair beside him as if to leave.

'Please, let me finish what I'm telling you.'

Jack placed a hand on top of Ianto's as he said it, as if it would somehow magically keep him from moving. Ianto was very aware of the shiver Jack's hand on his sent up his spine, he had no idea what to make of that but he agreed to let Jack finish.

'The Doctor came to visit us and offered to take us anywhere we wanted. It took a lot of convincing on your part to get the Doctor to take us where you wanted, but he agreed and you promised not to do anything to change the events of the day. But you intervened and stopped something and both our lives changed.'

'The butterfly effect.' Ianto stated.

'Exactly.'

'So, in this story of your, what was is I stopped and why and how did it change our lives?'

'You stopped your father dying when you were ten years old. We need to take you back to the same time and place and correct it.'

'Even if this was true, why would I want to make my father dead? No, I can't do that.'

TBC


	21. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime during series two

 

 

**Title: The Butterfly Effect - 21/30**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen, Toshiko, Owen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set sometime during series two  
Spoilers: Fragments, Cyberwoman  
Warnings: Angst, crossover with Doctor Who  
Rating: PG13 for whole series.

**  
**  
'You have to Ianto, your actions won't have just changed our lives, it will have had implications for those around you too.'

 

'I understand the concept of the butterfly effect, I'm not stupid. I'm just not buying this science fiction story you are spinning me.'

 

Jack thumped the table in frustration. 'It's not a story, it's a fact.'

 

'Jack, you need to keep calm, getting upset won't help.' The Doctor told him gently.

 

'Look, there's something I haven't told you, you and me, the real you and me are a couple, partners, we have a relationship. I need you back, I miss you ... I ... love you.' Jack was getting desperate.

 

'Okay, that's it. I'm leaving. I never want to see the two of you again.'

 

Ianto stood up from his seat, his coat still in his hand and stormed off out the pub before Jack or the Doctor could react.

 

'Fuck!' Jack spat. 'I've lost him for good.'

 

'Come on, lets see if we can catch him, maybe if we can convince him to see the TARDIS it might help, that Ianto Jones you love has to be inside him somewhere?' The Doctor was hauling Jack to his feet as he spoke.

 

Seconds later they were out the pub and scanning about, trying to see which way Ianto had gone. There was sign of him that they could see.

 

'Shit.' Jack kicked a nearby dustbin.

 

'Jack, come on, lets go back to the TARDIS, we'll think of something.'

 

'Yeah, I don't want to go to the hub, I need to stay out of Heathers way.'

 

The Doctor laughed. 'Not like you to turn down someones affection.'

 

'Doctor.' Jack growled.

 

'A nice cup of tea, that's what we need.'

 

Jack screwed his face up at the idea making the Doctor laugh again.

 

'Not funny! Don't you have any coffee?'

 

'You'll just have to be nice to the TARDIS.'

 

They headed back to the SUV and back to the TARDIS, what they didn't realise was that Ianto Jones was in his car watching, he started his car and followed the SUV, well, at least the part about this Jack working for TORCHWOOD seemed to be true. As for the rest, as mad as it sounded, he was intrigued.

 

TBC

 


	22. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime during series two

 

 

**Title: The Butterfly Effect - 22/30**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen, Toshiko, Owen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set sometime during series two  
Spoilers: Fragments, Cyberwoman  
Warnings: Angst, crossover with Doctor Who  
Rating: PG13 for whole series.

Ianto watched as the SUV entered a private parking garage, he parked near the Plass and waited to see if they reappeared. He wasn't disappointed, a few minutes later they were striding across the Plass. He thought he was seeing things at first, he'd swear that blue box wasn't there just now, it seemed to just appear before his eyes as they got to the place it was standing on the Plass.

Ianto watched as they entered it, wondering why two grown men were going into such a strange and small box. Then again he thought, maybe he didn't want to know. Ianto got out of his car, locked it and headed towards the blue box. He had no idea what he was going to do when he reached it though.

Ianto frowned as the walked around the perimeter of the box, unknowingly being watched inside by Jack and the Doctor on the monitor on the TARDIS control centre.

'How long before we invite him in?' The Doctor asked Jack.

'When his knocks.'

'What makes you think he will?'

'He's getting more curious by the minute.'

They watched as Ianto put his ear close to the external wall of the TARDIS trying to hear what was going on inside, and they could see the look of disappointment on his face when he moved away a minute or so later without hearing anything. Ianto circled the box a few more times before coming to a standstill outside the doors. He raised his had, took and deep breath and knocked.

Jack opened the door and just looked Ianto with a raised eyebrow.

'What is this thing?' Ianto asked.

'I thought you never wanted to see me again?'

'Curiosity got the better of me, when I saw you get in the SUV with Torchwood on it and i realised that bit at least was true.'

'Want to come in?'

'Bit cosy isn't it?'

'Oh you'd be surprised.' Jack opened the door wide and motioned that Ianto should enter.

Ianto peered around the door and his jaw dropped.

'You're kidding me right, this is some kind of optical illusion?'

'Come in and see for yourself.'

Ianto walked slowing through the TARDIS door and scanned the room about him, surely this couldn't be real, how could it be bigger on the inside.

TBC


	23. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime during series two

 

 

**Title: The Butterfly Effect - 23/30**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen, Toshiko, Owen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set sometime during series two  
Spoilers: Fragments, Cyberwoman  
Warnings: Angst, crossover with Doctor Who  
Rating: PG13 for whole series.

**A/N 2 This chapter is a little longer than the others ... but not much!**   
  
Ianto walked around the control room in total silence, examining every inch till he got back to where it started.

'How?' He asked.

'Time Lord technology. It's called the TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space.' The Doctor told him proudly. 'Only one left, it's alive.'

Ianto nodded. 'It's weird, but I can feel it, like it's reaching out to me.'

'It knows you.' Jack told him.

'This is just too weird.' Ianto muttered, almost to himself.

'Want a tour?' Jack asked.

'You mean there's more?'

'Want to see?'

'Yep, I think I do.'

Jack looked over at the Doctor, silently asking him to stay behind. The Doctor nodded his agreement and Jack led Ianto through a door and into a corridor.

'Left or right?' Jack asked Ianto's still amazed face.

'Left.'

Together they explored the TARDIS fully, Ianto had thought at first maybe they had slipped something into his drink and he was having hallucinations, but it also seemed so real and a tiny bit familiar.

And when Jack took his hand in his and dragged him into what appeared to be a garden he didn't pull it away, told himself it meant nothing as that little shiver went up his spine again. Jack led him to a bench and they sat there quietly for a few minutes.

'What are you thinking?' Jack asked him.

'That maybe I'm going to wake up in a minute and find this is all a dream.'

'Do you want it to be a dream?'

'No. I don't think I do.'

Ianto was looking Jack straight in the eyes, Jack couldn't stop himself, he lent closer and kissed him  again, letting his lips linger on Ianto's for a little longer than the first time till Ianto pulled away.

'Why did I let you do that?'

'Because some part of you is still attracted to me maybe.'

'It should feel wrong, but it doesn't.'

'Can I kiss you again?'

Ianto nodded slowly and Jack kissed him softly before deepening it a little, this time Ianto responded for a short while before breaking it again.

'I think we should go and find the Doctor.' Ianto suggested, worried how far it would go if they stayed where they were.

'Sure, if that's what you want.'

When they eventually made it back to the Doctor he was sitting on the battered seat of the control room sipping a cup of tea, completely oblivious to the flush in their faces.

'So.' The Doctor started. 'Are you beginning to believe what we told you is true?'

'How can I deny what I'm seeing, this is obviously real, as are you and that Jack works for Torchwood. But how can I ever go back to when I was ten years old and watch my father die?'

'Do you like your life?' Jack asked him suddenly.

Ianto thought for a minute. 'I like being a teacher, but on the whole no, I've always felt like something was missing, like there was something else I should be doing.'

TBC


	24. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime during series two

 

 

 

 

**Title: The Butterfly Effect - 24/30**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen, Toshiko, Owen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set sometime during series two  
Spoilers: Fragments, Cyberwoman  
Warnings: Angst, crossover with Doctor Who  
Rating: PG13 for whole series.

Yeah, working for Torchwood and being in love with me.' Jack told him sadly.

Ianto avoided his eye, trying not to think about the kisses earlier.

'I get the feeling there your not telling me everything, about my father dying, my childhood, or my life with Torchwood, if it's all true?'

'If I tell you that it might stop any chance I have of convincing you to change history back how it should be.' Jack replied.

'But shouldn't I know, so I have the whole picture?'

The Doctor was shaking his head, only Jack could see him. 'It won't help.'

'You say I badgered you till I got a job with you? I want to know why.'

'Right, you asked for it, I'm going to tell you everything, and after it all, the good and very bad ,you will realise that even after that I still need you to change things back because I need you.'

Ianto nodded, now a little worried about what Jack was going to tell him.

He told Ianto everything Ianto had told him about his school life and childhood mistakes after his dad died, how he met Lisa who turned his life around and got him the job with Torchwood One in London, the battle of Canary Wharf, and exactly why he was so desperate to get a job with Torchwood Three.   
  
That he flirted and slept with him to try and keep the secret of Lisa, the Cyberwoman hidden the the basement a secret and how he couldn't bring himself to execute him or retcon him because he understood why Ianto had done it, for love and that he was already developing feelings for Ianto himself.

At that point Jack stopped for Ianto's reaction, as he hadn't said a single word throughout.

'It all sounds so ... out there.' Ianto managed to say, stunned.

'That's all? It's so 'out there?'' Jack was starting to get more than a little agitated, he wanted to just kidnap Ianto with the TARDIS, take him back to the time and make it happen. But he know the Doctor would never let him do that, it had to be Ianto's decision.

'Surely you must see how hard it is for me to believe all this, it's not it's an every day occurrence that someone tells you the life you are living isn't the one it should be? And that I did something so stupid, I mean that still happened, in this life, the Cybermen. I really loved someone who was one? It's all sounds like some elaborate ... oh I don't know!'

'There must be something I can do to convince you.' Jack was barely short of shouting now. 'If all this isn't helping.' He gestured around the TARDIS. 'Then I don't know what else will?'

'I can only think of one way.' The Doctor told Jack.

'And that is?' Jack asked impatiently.

TBC


	25. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime during series two

 

 

**Title: The Butterfly Effect - 25/30**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen, Toshiko, Owen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set sometime during series two  
Spoilers: Fragments, Cyberwoman  
Warnings: Angst, crossover with Doctor Who  
Rating: PG13 for whole series.

  
  
'We take Ianto back to that moment to see for himself, see us arrive at the station platform.'

'Which is what I want to do anyway.' Jack snipped.

'Yes, but it will be controlled by what you, Ianto feel. You will see yourself go to save your father, if you want to do nothing we accept your wishes, if you want to stop it, we will find a way to do so.' The Doctor told Ianto.

'I thought you told me we couldn't let ourselves be seen by our past selves?'

'We can find a way, if we do it.'

'I need time to decide, I want to go home.' Ianto told them, completely unsure about what could happen if he agreed to this.

'Of course.' The Doctor told him.

Jack was panicing they would never see him again, but he knew he couldn't stop him and just had to hope he came to the right decision.

'Do you have a number I can call when I reach my decision?'

Jack pulled out a card bearing his mobile number and handed it to him.

'Any idea when you'll know?' Jack asked, knowing it really was a stupid question.

'Nope.'

'Okay, can I walk you to your car?' Jack hoped he didn't sound as desperate as he was feeling.

Ianto shrugged. 'Fine.'

Ianto politely shook the Doctors hand goodbye and he left the TARDIS with Jack.

As they walked across the Plass they barely said a word to each other, Jack was trying so hard to suppress the urge to take Ianto's hand in his let alone grab him and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. They reached Ianto's car in less than five minutes, Jack was wondering how to hang out him leaving a little longer.

'Can I interest you in a drink before you go?'

'Nope, I need to be by myself and try and make some kind of sense of the stuff going around in my head.'

'You will call, won't you?' Jack was moving unconciously nearer to Ianto till they were barely inches apart.

'Yes, whatever my decision is.'

Before Jack knew what he was doing he lent forward and kissed Ianto hard on the lips, holding Ianto close as the younger man responded, kissing him back till they parted breathlessly. Neither of them said a word for long minutes, they just stood there holding each other close.

'I miss you so much.' Jack whispered in his ear.

'Why don't I seem to be able to resist you? I've never had any inclination to kiss another man before, let alone think I'd enjoy it.'

'Pheromones, natural in the 51st century. Just being near you makes me exude them.'

'I think maybe I should go.' Ianto stated, worried what might happen if those pheromones affected him more than already seemed to be.

TBC


	26. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime during series two

 

 

**Title: The Butterfly Effect - 26/30**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen, Toshiko, Owen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set sometime during series two  
Spoilers: Fragments, Cyberwoman  
Warnings: Angst, crossover with Doctor Who  
Rating: PG13 for whole series. - This is an added chapter, rated 15

 

  
  
'I don't want to let you go, what if you decide no and I never see you again?'

 

'This is hard for me too, I still don't know what to think, and my attraction to you is clouding my thoughts.'

'Walk with me, just to talk, then you can go home?'

Ianto had his car keys in his hand, ready to unlock it. He lifted them to the lock, and slipped the key into it.

'Please?'

Ianto sighed and removed the key again. 'Ten minutes.'

They walked back across the Plass and towards the bay, Jack slipped his hand into Ianto's and was relieved that Ianto didn't snatch his hand away again. They walked in silence till they reached a bench overlooking the bay, sitting down on it Ianto turned to face Jack.

'You and me, we really are a couple in this other reality, for how long?'

'Over a year, but serious for about six months or so.'

'And we love each other?'

'I know I love you.'

'You can see how hard this is, for me to take all this in?'

'Yeah. And that worries me so much, that you'll just run for the hills.'

Ianto looked at him in the lamplight for a few minutes, taking in every inch of Jack's features.

'Kiss me.' Ianto blurted out. 'Kiss me like you kissed me before.'

Jack didn't need asking twice, he pulled Ianto close. One arm went around Ianto, the other in his hair as Jack kissed him hard and passionately. Mouths wide open, teeth clashing as Jack's tongue slipped into Ianto's mouth for the first time, causing him to freeze momentarily before he responded  as passionately as Jack.

Before Ianto knew what was happening they were on their feet, Jack pushing up against the lamp post, never breaking the kiss. Ianto gasped into Jack's mouth as Jack's hands slid down his body and clasped his arse, pulling his flush to Jack's body. His hands wrapped tight around Jack's body as he felt Jack thrusting slowly against his hip.

Ianto first became aware of Jack's erection hard against his hip before realising he was in the same condition and thrusting back, he knew he wouldn't let this go any further than kissing, couldn't but he didn't want to break the kiss. He also realised if he didn't he might not be able to keep control of his body and it was obviously more in control than his head at the moment.

With a moan of disappointment he pulled away from the kiss.

'I have to go now.' He disentangled himself from Jack's arms and ran across the Plass to his car, leaving Jack staring after him.


	27. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime during series two

 

 

**Title: The Butterfly Effect - 27/30**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen, Toshiko, Owen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set sometime during series two  
Spoilers: Fragments, Cyberwoman  
Warnings: Angst, crossover with Doctor Who  
Rating: PG13 for whole series. -

**A/N Only three more to go after this one ... time to start preparing for the real angst!**  
  
Ianto sat on the sofa in his flat with his fingers of one hand on his bruised lips thinking, he had tried not thinking about that kiss but his mind kept going over it, the effect it had on him. If he was honest with himself he was amazed it hadn't freaked him out, he was kissed by a man for fucks sake and he actually initiated it. He was feeling so confused, he was straight, wasn't he?

 He knew it was going to be a long and sleepless night, on top of this he still had the other things going around in his head.

Ianto showered, climbed into bed, closed his eyes and began to try and work out what he actually wanted to do, was it even possible? Even the fact that he had been in that blue box and realised things were going on in the world that he never thought possible, he still didn't quite believe he could be travelling through time and space if he said yes.

And then there was the matter of his father, he loved his father, his father was proud of him, could he imagine a life without him? Of course if he did change history back surely he wouldn't remember this life? As the morning began approached far too quickly Ianto was still nowhere near a decision and he had a splitting headache and he was shattered from lack of sleep.

When daylight finally arrived he had made his decision, he wasn't sure if it was the right one but he knew he needed to know the truth after everything he had been told. Exhaustion was beginning to take over now he had come to this conclusion, he phoned in sick to work, set his alarm clock for late afternoon and finally succumbed to sleep.

When he awoke at first he thought it might have all been a dream, but after staring at the alarm clock and wondering why it was set for 4pm he realised there was daylight outside and it was the afternoon not the morning and knew it had all been too real. Ianto reached for his mobile and the card and dialed the number on it, Jack answered after one ring.

'Ianto?'

Ianto could hear the hope in Jack's voice.

'I've made my decision, I need to see for myself what happened.'

'You're positive you want to do this?' Jack asked, praying Ianto said yes.

'Yes. I'll meet you on the Plass in about half an hour.'

'About last night ...'

Ianto cut him off. 'Forget it, I have.'

Yeah, right, Ianto's head told him.

Jack cleared his throat, trying to keep his disappointment out of his voice. 'See you soon then.'

'Yes.' Ianto then cut the call.

TBC


	28. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime during series two

 

 

**Title: The Butterfly Effect - 28/30**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen, Toshiko, Owen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set sometime during series two  
Spoilers: Fragments, Cyberwoman  
Warnings: Angst, crossover with Doctor Who  
Rating: PG13 for whole series. 

 

Jack was standing a little nervously outside the TARDIS when Ianto walked across the Plass, they said slightly awkward polite hellos and then entered the TARDIS, Jack closed the doors firmly behind them.

 

The Doctor looked up as they entered.

 

'You sure about this?' He asked Ianto.

 

'Yes. Lets just get it over with.'

 

'Okay, lets get going then.' The Doctor ran around the console twisting dials, pulling and pushing levers and pressing buttons. 'Hold on, it's a rough ride.'

 

In what seemed like a few minutes to Ianto the Doctor told him they were there, Ianto moved to look at the images on the monitor and it showed they were definitely in London.

 

'We have a little under an hour to get to Euston tube station, not sure where we are now.' The Doctor frowned.

 

'Time to move out then.' Jack headed for the door, Ianto and the Doctor followed.

 

From glancing around Jack told them they were in Leicester Square, and it wouldn't take too long to get to where they needed to be.

 

'Before we go, are you certain you really want to do this?' The Doctor asked Ianto, worrying they were going to make matters worse now they were actually there, maybe it wasn't the best idea after all.

 

Ianto nodded. 'Positive.'

 

They entered the tube station and and got the tube to Euston, the Doctor making the same comments he had the last time about the method of travel as he tried to take his mind off what they were doing.

 

When they reached Euston and exited the tube train Jack suddenly grabbed them both by the arm and dragged them into a corner.

 

'That's us, arriving before.'We can't let them see us.'

 

They watched as their other selves walked towards the correct platform and then followed, hanging back out of sight. When the reached the platform Jack carefully looked around the edge of the wall and spotted their other selves sat on the seats next to the wall. They entered the platform and moved along it in the opposite direction to where their other selves were sat and slid behind a group of foreign students.

 

They had a good enough view to watch what was going on, but they wouldn't be spotted.

 

'He's there' Ianto's voice was barely a whisper as he spotted him standing by the edge of the platform and pointed him out and Jack had a feeling deja vu sweep over his body.

 

Then Ianto watched his father as Jack watched their otherselves, looking for the signs he had missed the first time that Ianto was going to stop his father from being killed. He saw the other Ianto's eyes lock onto the man stumbling about the platform, heading in his fathers direction.

 

Then the current Ianto spotted him too and a look of panic crossed his face, he hadn't known how he was going to feel but he was sure it was nothing like what was going through his head at that moment. He made a split decision and shouted out loudly.

 

TBC

 


	29. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime during series two

 

 

**Title: The Butterfly Effect - 29/30**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen, Toshiko, Owen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set sometime during series two  
Spoilers: Fragments, Cyberwoman  
Warnings: Angst, crossover with Doctor Who  
Rating: PG13 for whole series. -

**A/N Are you ready ... here it comes ...**   
  
'Stop him, thief, pickpocket.' Ianto yelled as his other self started moving through the crowd towards the stagering man. 'Yes, him the one in the suit pushing through you.'

'What the hell.' Jack yelled at him, pulling him close to him and the Doctor worried he'd have another outburst. 'What the fuck are you doing?'

'I just saw myself, there with you and knew everything you told me was true, i needed to put everything back to how it was.'

'That was not the way to do it.' The Doctor shouted as they watched the scene before them unfolding.

Other Ianto found himself being grabbed by the arms roughly by someone behind him, watching on helplessly as the other man stumbled into his father and he tumbled in front of the oncoming train.

Current Ianto gave a cry of anguish moments before he vanished in front of Jack and the Doctors eyes. Other Ianto was screaming, in frustration and horror as tears poured down his face. The current Doctor dragged Jack from the station, they barely got a few steps before they faded away them selves.

Inside the station Jack had managed to reach Ianto, the Doctor flashed his psychic paper, claiming they were plain clothes policemen and they let them take Ianto away. Ianto was beside himself, he could barely walk he was sobbing so hard.

They just made it out the tube station when Ianto vomited into the gutter, Jack handed him a handkerchief from his own pocket to clean himself up before he half supported him, half carried him back to the TARDIS.

Once inside Jack carried him to one of the bedroom, lay him on the bed and removed Ianto's shoes. Then he removed his own shoes, lay beside him and pulled him close, letting Ianto clutch him tightly and sob into Jack's shoulder as he shook uncontrollably.

When the sobs finally subsided Ianto had exhausted himself and Jack realised he had fallen asleep in his arms. Seeing his father killed like that had broken his lover completely and Jack couldn't believe that he and the Doctor had even considered doing what Ianto had asked, let alone gone through with it. It was most stupid thing they had ever done and now they were all going to pay for it.

Jack just lay there, holding Ianto as he slept. He was going to be there when he woke, it was the least he could do, and then he would work on trying to fix him. It was hours before Ianto stirred in his arms, he looked up at Jack with red rimmed eyes.

'I shouldn't have done that, been there, I should never have insisted.'

'I'm so sorry.' Jack told him as a tear slipped down his own face.

'I don't blame you, or the Doctor. It was my decision.'

'We shouldn't have agreed.'

'No, you can't do this, take the blame.'

'What can I do, anything to help, anything at all?'

'Nothing. It's all my fault, i watched him die. I have to live with my actions.'

Jack kissed him softly on the forehead and pulled him tight into his arms again, his own tears falling freely now at Ianto's pain.

TBC


	30. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime during series two

 

 

**Title: The Butterfly Effect - 30/30 Epilogue**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen, Toshiko, Owen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set sometime during series two  
Spoilers: Fragments, Cyberwoman  
Warnings: Angst, crossover with Doctor Who  
Rating: PG13 for whole series. -

The Doctor hadn't wanted to leave, he felt incredibly guilty over Ianto's heartache. All the times Ianto told him not to blame himself just made him feel worse, in the end the decision was made and he left, he felt like being there was just making things worse. Ianto and Jack both hugged him goodbye and he walked into the TARDIS with tears in his eyes. He didn't know how he could ever face the young man again, or how he was going to begin to forgive himself for that matter.

Ianto didn't go into work for nearly two weeks, Jack told the others that Ianto had the flu that he was not to be disturbed, and he spent every spare minute with him. The first week Ianto spent mostly in bed, sinking into a depression Jack was worried he would never come out of, then he became hyperactive, cleaning his flat obsessively as if it would also wipe it from his mind.

On the twelfth day Jack found him sitting in the middle of the kitchen with a knife pressed against his wrist and a blank expression on his face. Jack approached him slowly, took it from Ianto's hand and pulled Ianto up into his arms, holding him tight.

'You can't go on like this.' He said quietly into Ianto's ear.

'I can't eat, sleep. I just keep seeing it over and over in my head.'

'I can help, if you want me to.'

'Retcon?'

'Yes, take way the last couple of weeks.'

'Then I'd be back to where I started, not knowing.'

'But not knowing is far better than being haunted by what you witnessed.'

'I don't know if I could ever face my mother, knowing what I saw.'

Jack took the small pill from his pocket and held it up in front of Ianto's eyes.

'I can't see you doing this to yourself, what if I had been a few minutes later, would I have found you with your wrists slashed and dead?' Tears started to fall down Jack's cheeks.

'I don't know.'

'I love you and I can't watch you coming apart more each day, it's breaking my heart.' Jack tried to  gulp back a sob but he couldn't stop the tears falling down his face like a waterfall. 'I'm scared I'll get here one day and it'll be too late to save you. I can't lose you again now.'

'I feel like I deserve it, I should suffer.'

'No one should go through what you have, it will drag you down to a point that you won't be able to find your way back again.'

Ianto nodded slowly and took the pill from Jack's fingers, he knew he couldn't go on like this no matter how much he tried to reason why he should and pulled Jack into a long deep kiss.

'Thank you.' He told him, placed the pill in his mouth and swallowed. 'Stay with me?'

'Always.'

Ianto took Jack's hand and led him through to the bedroom, they both stripped to their underwear and slipped between the sheets. Jack lay on his back and Ianto curled into his side, they had a whispered conversation about anything but his dad and shared sad, comforting kisses till the retcon took him into sleep.

Jack kissed the top of Ianto's head and held him tight, wondering if he should retcon himself. But maybe one of them should know the truth about Ianto's fathers death? He would wait a couple of days before deciding either way. In the morning he would convince Ianto he was recovering from a bad case of the flu and hope and pray the memories never came back to him.

The End.


End file.
